fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
A Home Unknown/Script
Part 1: Familiar Scenery Before Battle * Sharena: What...is this place? Could it be? No— * Alfonse: The scenery is very familiar... * Anna: Alfonse! Sharena! The enemy is close. Prepare for battle! After Battle * Anna: We have triumphed... But it is our surroundings that trouble me—not the enemy we face. * Sharena: It's Askr. Isn't it, Alfonse? * Alfonse: So it seems. I suspect that it is not our Askr, however, but another... There must be countless other Askrs among the realms. It's no surprise we'd set foot in one eventually. * Sharena: But there's no one here! Absolutely no one at all... * Anna: Our scouts have returned from the west, and they report the same. They haven't encountered anyone. Aside from us, all anyone has seen here are the forces of the dead. * Sharena: Where did everyone go? * Alfonse: We need to get to the bottom of this. Let's keep moving. (Scene transition) * Loki: Well hello there. How did your little scouting mission go, dear? * Veronica: The forces of Hel are weak. But no matter how many times they are killed...they come back. * Loki: There you have it! That's what makes fighting Hel so scary—the dead can't die a second time. As long as the Death Sovereign holds fast, there's not much you can do. * Veronica: So... Tell me, Loki. * Loki: What, darling? * Veronica: How do I enter the realm of the dead? I will go there and kill Hel myself. Part 2: Boiling Blood Before Battle * Corrin: My body... burns. That searing blood coursing through my veins... It grows restless... Part 3: Trapped, Alone Before Battle * Tiki: Invaders to this land... I will burn you... Burn you all up! After Battle * Eir: *sigh* * Líf: ... * Eir: Líf... Why are you here? Did my mother order you to keep an eye on me? * Líf: ... * Eir: You won't answer my questions, will you? It's no different from before. No matter how much I tried...you'd never respond to a thing I said. But...I remember a conversation... right as I arrived in Askr... What was... * Líf: Hmph. * Eir: I just...remembered...something. Did we speak before? * Líf: Stop. * Eir: What? * Líf: Stop trying to remember. Forget it all. You'd be better off letting your memories fade away. Part 4: Engulfed by Madness Before Battle * Berkut: Valentia... This country... Everything! I'll see it all aflame! Part 5: Compassion Blooms Before Battle * Anna: We've been traveling for some time... and yet...we haven't encountered a soul. None of us wants to say it, but... * Alfonse: They're all dead. Down to the last. * Sharena: No! That can't be! Everyone? But... * Alfonse: I do not like the idea any more than you do. But do you have another? One that better fits the evidence? However...even if we accept that premise, we don't know why. This Askr seems to be no different than our own. The streets, the shops, the land, even the wind... * Sharena: It's like coming home. * Alfonse: Yet it suddenly fell into ruin... This world is dead. What could have happened here? (Scene transition) * Líf: So you're here. * Anna: The enemy! Prepare to intercept! * Líf: How fitting that you will perish here, in this ruined land. Now, die. After Battle * Líf: And yet you struggle. It is futile. * Anna: Líf and his forces have retreated. It's getting dark. We can shelter in this town overnight. * Sharena: OK! I'll get dinner started. Wait a second... Alfonse! Take a look! * Alfonse: A bouquet? * Sharena: You know these flowers...they're my favorite. They're all over the plaza, and not just scattered randomly... * Alfonse: These flowers were placed as a memorial...as a tribute to someone who died. Did Líf do this? * Sharena: Does he care for the people of Askr? He is our ancestor, I suppose... He may look fearsome, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings. Thinking of the citizens... He's just like you and father. * Alfonse: ... * Sharena: Alfonse...? * Alfonse: Oh, sorry... I was lost in thought. Something about all this bothers me. I feel I have overlooked an important detail... Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts